Nabiki's Revenge
by Ringmaster
Summary: Nabiki takes revenge for Ranma choosing Shampoo... Old work, probably sucks .
1. Nabiki's Revenge

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ranma ½. I have not been paid in any way for this work of pure fanfiction. I have no properties, ownerships, or rights to Ranma ½, other than to read the manga and watch the anime.

* * *

When Ranma left for China with Shampoo, he left a heartbroken Ukyo, a torn Akane, and an (oddly) indifferent Kodachi in his wake. Kasumi was deeply saddened, while Genma raved about his honorless son. Soun almost caused permanent water damage with his bawling, and Nodoka just wished her son well and hoped he would visit sometimes with her grandchildren. Ryoga was overjoyed, and Kuno was thrilled, believing that the foul sorcerer had fled from his heavenly might, but was despondent over the sudden loss of his pig-tailed girl. 

Nabiki was livid. As far as the reactions of the residents of Nerima went, hers was the most terrifying. It was the first time anyone had seen _her_ battle aura, and it sent anyone who saw it fleeing for their lives and wallets. Happosai himself had wandered in, got one look at her, and got lost in such a fashion that Ryoga couldn't keep up with him.

Ranma had left at a grand party hosted by the closing Nekohanten. Everyone had been invited, though no one knew why. Only Kasumi and the Kunos had not been able to attend, since Kasumi had married Doctor Tofu just the previous week, and was still on her honeymoon, and nobody really wanted Kodachi or Tatewaki around. Oddly enough, their father still managed to show.

Right after he announced that he was leaving, Ranma had told Ukyo that he rather not like to see her ever again. She had left in tears, not even starting a fight since she had left her battle spatula at her restaurant.

Ryoga, he told he considered a friend, and he hoped him the best. Pulling him to the side, he whispered in the lost boy's ear that he truly hoped the best for him and Akane. Ryoga had gawked at the pig-tailed martial artist for several minutes afterward, before somehow finding Australia on the way to the bathroom.

A letter was left for Tatewaki Kuno, saying he hoped that Kuno would indeed, grow to be the greatest swordsman in Japan, and that he had no doubts that the older Kuno sibling would succeed, if he trained hard for a few months.

Mousse was nowhere to be found, and in fact, was in China, hatefully preparing for Ranma and Shampoo's arrival.

Ranma told his father he was proud of him, and thanked him for making him the martial artist he was today. In a moment of disturbing emotional outbreak, the sometimes-panda shed a genuine tear when Ranma told his father he loved him. He addressed his mother, promising to bring her to China to see her future grandchildren, and told her to take care of his father in his absence.

Soun, he told he believed was a good man, despite his… faulty tear glands, and wished him well.

Akane, he said, he hoped would have become a truly great martial artist the next time he saw her, and if she could raise herself to the level he knew she could attain, he would show her his ki techniques to make her even greater. He actually gave her a kiss on the forehead, and said he was proud of her as well. Tears had flooded her cheeks, of happiness from his words, and of loss at his choice of Shampoo.

He had taken one look at Nabiki, and said simply, "I hate you to the core of my soul."

The ever-predictable fights that had broken out were quickly halted at the hands of Ranma and a jubilant Cologne (which was creepy to see).

He left the next day.

Once among the Amazons, he was quite happy, and showed everyone equal respect. Those who passed through said that he seemed to cherish the village, for he was always running around with the warriors, giving out pointers, but more often training them directly. He said they weren't up to his standards.

Married for a year, the villagers themselves whispered in quiet how much he seemed to love his wife Shampoo a little more with every passing day. He was always seen doting on her, much to the eternal hatred of Mousse, who was very nearly banished for his actions when he tried to kill Ranma in his sleep. Through his hatred of Ranma and Shampoo's union, he grew to despise the Amazon village itself for it's acceptance of them. He rarely talked to anyone.

When he was not with the warriors or Shampoo, he was almost always in the company of the one he was said to respect the most, the Elder Cologne. He trained with her quite often, and astonished the other Elders with his capacity to learn new techniques at a rate almost unbelievable, as well as his unique capability to make new and impressively successful variations of them. All were awestruck at his different forms of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Cologne's only complaint, and it was more of a joke, was that she didn't see any black-haired Shampoo's or purple-haired Ranma's on the way yet. Ranma's usual response was to laugh and say, "We're working on it as much as we can," which, strangely enough, embarrassed the usually open Shampoo.

It was on his anniversary that two people appeared at the very edge of the village, beyond sight of any guards. Ranma himself was working in the fields alone, planning a special night for him and his wife. He looked up when he felt someone approach behind him, and looked up in surprise.

"Nabiki." His voice was cold, a reflection of his statement a year ago.

"Ranma Saotome." Hers was an indifferent mask. "I came to tell you what everyone else is doing."

"Couldn't you have just sent a letter? It would have been _cheaper_."

"It's too personal for that," she said, ignoring his glare. She sighed, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Our fathers drank themselves into a stupor for the first couple of months, but then Daddy took what you said to heart. He's been teaching in the dojo for the last six months, and doesn't cry as much anymore. He's been especially training Akane, who _also_ took what you said very seriously. She's been working really hard. She says that the next time you see her, you'd better be ready to teach those ki techniques. She's got a grip on her temper, and has improved enough to rival Ukyo, and I'd almost say your wife. Something tells me you haven't been slacking either, and you could wipe the floor with her with one hand behind you back. She was very depressed for two months, before Ryoga revealed he's her damned

chan. She crushed him like an egg, and only the 100,000 yen he threw at me saved him from a cold bath followed by a trip to the vet's for neutering. She doesn't blame you, since Ryoga told her about the oath you made, and considering all the damn hints you were dropping in front of her face… she was _really_ upset at Daddy when he let slip that he knew all along, but that's all in the past. She's dating _Ryu Kumon_ of all people, and keeps him in line very well. He's taking classes with Daddy, and has kept his promise not to use the Yamasen-ken, except against Kuno, which your father says is fine, so long as he only uses it against that idiot, and no where else, not even in practice.

"Ever since he told his little secret, Ryoga has rarely been seen. He shows up every once in a while, but doesn't do anything anymore. The first thing out of his mouth is always 'Ranma, prepare to die' before he remembers you're not there anymore. Of course, when he says that, Akane finds him and nails him. She keeps trying to sell him off to Azusa, which is probably why he doesn't come around very much. Happosai gave him the Ultimate Weakness moxibustion after he blew his way into Happy's room with that Breaking Point and destroyed his entire collection. He's lucky he's still got the Iron Skin effect going for him from his training. He only carries a normal backpack instead of that huge thing. He's still got some strength, more than you did, but I think that's because the Iron Skin thing protected him a little. He's with Akari, and they seem happy together.

"Your mother simply _drifts_ everywhere with a glazed look in her eye, happy for eternity, and talks about how much she looks forward to the grandchildren.

"Ukyo moved on just three months ago, she moved her Ucchan's into the old Nekohanten for the extra space, and she's dating Konatsu, who dresses like a boy at her order. It's still formal kimono's and such, but at least it the right clothing for the gender.

"Kodachi is fine, she moved right on to a new obsession within the week of your leaving. Kuno's gone onto college and still obsesses over Akane, pines over your girl form, and is bludgeoned regularly by Ryu Kumon, Akane, and most of the Sailor Scouts, who he _also_ obsesses over. Kumon's become the new foul sorcerer, after he used a vacuum blade to slice Kuno's bokken to pieces.

"Your dad's moved back in with your mother, but still comes over a lot to play shogi with Daddy before classes, and has taken to launching himself at the students at random in surprise attacks. He says it's training, but I think he's bored and likes scaring them. That would explain why half his attacks are that godforsaken Cradle from Hell. He mistook me for a student once, and has been paying me through the nose ever since. I think he genuinely misses you.

"Kasumi's expecting her first childin twomonths; it's a girl, and we've been trying to keep Tofu from climbing the walls. He repaints the kid's room every other week, and we had to tell the hardware store to stop selling him paint. They plan to name her Kimiko, after my mom. They haven't told Daddy yet, because they think he might flood out the house.

"I haven't done anything much. I've graduated, and I'm in college now. Tokyo U, but I still live at home. I bought a small car for traveling to the campus and back. I'm not seeing anyone, and I'm working towards a business degree."

Ranma stared at her impassively.

"What about you, Saotome? Kids? Expecting? Give me something to tell when I go home."

Ranma frowned at her, but then spoke. "No, no kids, and Shampoo's not expecting. I've mastered Mandarin, but mostly because I was tired of hearing people talking around me and not knowing what they were saying. Cologne keeps dropping hints about wanting to be a great-great-great-grandmother, though. I've never stopped training, and I've got almost all the techniques the Amazons have, except for the ones that only girls can perform. I can't do those, since they won't teach them to someone who's only a girl half the time. Turns out Jusenkyo doesn't work for a cure, only mixes the curses up. I don't wanna be half-boy half-girl when I get wet. It's a secret, but I've watched them perform the techniques often enough, that I know them already. Only last month did we finish getting rid of the cat fear out of me through that memory removal technique, but it cost me the neko-ken. It's worth it. At least I can bathe with Shampoo now. I think I love her more everyday, if that's possible. I train the martial artists around here, though I only teach the special techniques the Elders say I can. Some people aren't allowed to know some of them. The only person who makes himself a nuisance around here is Mousse, but he knows he can't win, and he's got the while damn village against him. He hates me with a vengeance."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that. "Does he?"

"I suggested putting the Reversal Jewel on him, but Shampoo said that then he'd be going after every other girl in the village, and that would just be mean to the girls. I think I saw Ryoga about five months ago, but he disappeared before I could catch up with him. That's about all there is."

Nabiki nodded. "Still loathe me?"

"As much as I did when I left."

Nabiki scratched her head. At this signal, the only Martial Arts Sharpshooter in Nerima fired at Ranma from almost two miles away.

Ranma never saw it coming, and didn't even get a chance to dodge. It struck exactly where he aimed, and Ranma dropped like a rag doll.

* * *

"Tadaima!" 

"Oh, hello Nabiki. Did you enjoy your trip to China?"

"Yes Daddy. I brought someone back with me, too."

"Um, hi. Sorry 'bout this."

Deafening squeals of excitement rang through the house.

"RANMA, MY BOY, HOW ARE YOU?"

"RANMA, WELCOME! _sob sob_"

"RANMA! YOU'D BETTER BE READY TO SHOW ME HOW TO USE MY KI!"

"SON, WHERE ARE THE GRANDCHILDREN?"

"Hello, Ranma-kun. Welcome back. Are you hungry?"

"For your food, Kasumi, I'm starving."

Ranma started for the table, while Nabiki paid her hired sharpshooter, who promptly left.

"So, my boy, how's with the Amazons? Learn any new techniques?"

"Are you going to stay a while, Ranma-kun? You might be able to meet my daughter next month."

"Have you kept up your training, Ranma? Why'd you come back?"

"Why'd you cut off your pig-tail? And where's your wife? How is she?"

Ranma sat at the table, smiling, and surrounded. Nabiki dropped next to him, latched onto him in a Tendo Glomp. (Amazon glomps are face-to-face, Tendo Glomps latch onto your side) Across from him sat a mildly embarrassed Ryu Kumon, with Akane attached to him in another Tendo Glomp. His mother and father sat next to each other, on one side of Akane and Ryu. Soun was at the head of the table, sitting next to Kasumi and Tofu. All stared at the rare display of affection shown by Nabiki to a known married man.

"Well, Pops, life with the Amazons was alright. They didn't try to make me a standard Amazon male, and treated me like any other fighter. Mousse was a pain in the ass, but he's alright now. He moved away from the village, and lives with the Musk. I know pretty much everything the Amazons knew, technique-wise anyway. Didn't wanna learn their potions. Mr. Tendo, I'll be staying as long as Nabiki wants me around, and she's also the reason I came back. Akane, I didn't cut off my pig-tail, Nabiki had someone shoot it off. As for Shampoo, she's back with all the other Amazons, they are **_all_** together. As for how she's doing…" Ranma held up the removed lock of hair for everyone to see, the Reversal Jewel glittering from inside the twists. "_which half are you referring to?_"

* * *

A/N

I am a sick, sick man...


	2. Nabiki's Perspective

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ranma ½. I have not been paid in any way for this work of pure fanfiction. I have no properties, ownerships, or rights to Ranma ½, other than to read the manga and watch the anime.

* * *

Due to popular demand, I have decided to add on a second chapter, from the perspective of Nabiki, which also takes the place of the previous chapter 2, which was a few sentences clarifying what some people had a hard time explaining. This chapter will also cover those points, weaving them into the storyline.

* * *

I didn't understand it. Not at first. Not until I saw _him_ at the airport, boarding the plane. Only then did I understand, and it was far too late. Anyone else might have given up at that point, but not me. Not Nabiki Tendo. 

I get my way. I _always_ get my way.

I should have realized something was wrong with Ranma when he gave his little speech at his going-away party. Not like any of us knew it was a going away party until we were there, of course.

Praising his father, praising _my_ father. Hell, praising and encouraging **_Akane_**. I should have known. As it was, I was in kind of a shock from the news of him choosing Shampoo.

I remember telling myself, the next day, when I saw him off at the airport, that really, it was for the best. He hated me, after all. He told me so, and I could see the expression on his face that told me it wasn't a lie.

For the best, since I was _also_ starting to fall for him.

I hated those damned Amazons.

It's hard _not_ to fall for Ranma (I've long since stopped referring to him as Saotome). I mean, sure, when it comes to mindpower, unless it's martial arts, he's not exactly the fastest horse in the race. But put him in a fight, or show him a technique, and he'll leave the rest of you in a cloud of dust. The most honorable man I have ever seen, and how he grew up that way, with that moron of a father, I'll never understand, not even with my sharp mind. And despite Akane's constant protestations, not the perverted jerk many other men are.

And he was never afraid of me.

Not like the others.

No other man will even talk to me.

When I went in a little over my head, he came for me. How was I supposed to know that the man who I was trying to collect a debt from was the son of a Yakuza boss?

And despite all the crap I put him through, the blackmail, the pictures, and the extortion, he _still_ tore apart the building coming to take me back from them.

When a guy defeats every armed goon you've got with a series of open-handed slaps at what could best be described as 'Warp Speed' in ten seconds flat, _then_ pulls a Shampoo and blows apart a wall with a flaming ki-ball instead of using the door, completely ignoring the guy whacking him in the back with a baseball bat, and steps through the flaming hole in the wall, tossing a now unconscious man who used to be your best fighter onto your desk by his foot, and says "You're **_gonna_** pay Ms. Tendo her money and **_let her go_**, or I will **_skin you alive_** and drop you in the Tokyo harbor for the **_sharks_** to feed on," you do as the man says.

He told me later he heard that one from Cologne.

After that, I stopped trying to take his money so much. I cut down the pictures to the bare minimum necessary to provide for the budget. I told myself that it was just my way of repaying him for pulling me out of there.

But that didn't explain why I hated selling any of those pictures at all.

It also didn't explain why I kept a picture of him in my desk. It was computer altered, so that it featured his boy-type and girl-type standing back-to-back in an offensive stance, both looking ready to fight.

I didn't understand it at first, but unlike my little sister, I'm smart enough to figure it out.

Then I noticed how he was glancing at me from time to time. Or those glances he shot my way when I did my aerobics. I told myself he was just keeping an eye on me, concerned for my safety after the Yakuza thing. After all, he did the same thing to Akane, barely letting her out of sight each time he brought her back from a kidnapping. After a week, he usually started letting up.

Two weeks later, he was still watching me.

I ignored it. Having just realized my own new feelings that very day, I experimented, sunbathing out in the yard in my skimpiest bikini.

He was doing katas in the dojo when I started. I was out there for hours, and all he did was more katas in the dojo.

It wasn't until I was about ten minutes from going back inside and calling it a day, when I heard his father yelling at him to either stop, or do a different goddamn kata.

He'd been running thought the same one all day, ever since I had come out into the sun.

He hadn't been paying attention to his workout at all.

I was trying to decide whether or not this was him not paying attention to his routine because he was watching me or if he was just doing his single-minded approach to his dedication to the Art. I watched him a little more, for another month. My affection grew. I was almost convinced I was in love with him.

He kept an eye on me the whole time.

If we weren't surrounded by clueless idiots, my family, I mean (I love them, but really, sometimes…), we would have been laughed at, I'm sure. Him watching me, trying to look like he's not, me watching him watching me, trying to look like I don't know he's watching and trying to look like _I'm_ not watching.

Great, now I sound like Kuno.

After another week of watching and gazing stupidly at that picture I've got in my desk, I blew up at my sister when she tried to feed him _something_ that she claimed was rice.

Rice. Does. Not. Have. Teeth.

Afterwards, I realized what I'd done, and stormed off in a huff when my sister asked me why I was defending him, he was just an inconsiderate jerk. Did I have feelings for him or something?

Thank kami I'm used to keeping my emotions off my face, or everyone else would have known that I was about a second away from blushing like some little schoolgirl.

I _did_ have feelings for him. I knew it.

I told her I was tired of paying for the repairs that came from her smashing him through the roof, and the hospital bills that came from his being forced to eat her food.

Then I shoved a spoonful of her 'rice' (which was starting to glow like the core of a nuclear power plant), and watched in satisfaction as she turned green and raced for the toilet.

By that point, I'd stopped lying to myself.

I was really falling for that musclehead. That wonderful, gorgeous, well-toned-in-both-forms, honorable, dedicated, fun, shy around girls, loyal, cuddly-looking, strong…

There I go again.

Imagine my surprise when I turn up at the party two days later, and he tells me how much he loathes me. Not just hate, but **_loathes_** me.

That really hurt, like I wouldn't have thought possible.

I came to the conclusion that

By the time I turned up at the airport to watch him board the plane for China, I had myself convinced it was for the better this way. Even if I wanted him, how the hell was I supposed to deal with the fiancée brigade? Or the Amazons? Hell, my own _sister_.

I am _not_ a fighter.

Or our fathers?

I've heard them, when they think they're alone. Daddy once brought up switching the engagement to my or Kasumi. Panda-face talked him out of that, saying that the boy wasn't interested in Kasumi that way, and, no offense to Daddy's truly wonderful ability to raise children, I was too conniving to be put in charge of the dojo, I would only get in the way of his retireme- ah, wouldn't understand the ways of martial artists. Only Akane, the fighter, was a good match for Ranma. _She_ was a martial artist, and besides that, all they had to do was get them to admit their feeling, and the future of the schools would be sure.

They should have known better than to try to hide from me.

Either way, even a blind man could see that even if Akane was hiding some form of unrequited emotions for Ranma, he was already lost interest in her. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't look at her the same way anymore. He almost looked… sad, or maybe tired.

Then, the airport. I was the only one to turn up. Ryoga had _wanted_ to see him off with me, but he got lost between the front door and the taxi at the curb.

He didn't even say goodbye. He just left. Cologne looked content, and Shampoo gave me the most irritating triumphant smirk.

I wanted to crush her under my feet, feeling another pang of loss that even my cold exterior couldn't entirely crush.

Then I saw it, woven into his pigtail. Hiding at the base, right up by his neck, where he couldn't feel it, and no one else could have seen it. How often do you look at a man's hair like you're trying to find something in it?

I wouldn't have noticed if the light hadn't hit it just right.

I recognized it after a second of thought.

That goddamned Reversal Jewel, the one that flip-flops your emotions.

That was how they got him to love Shampoo.

That explained what he said to everyone else.

That wasn't what he meant when he said…

… how much he hated me.

He didn't.

He _loved_ me.

By the time I got it all worked out, he was on the plane.

Gone.

I wanted the Amazons under my heels.

I wanted them dead.

They had taken from me.

No one steals from Nabiki Tendo.

Deep down, I am a schemer. I plan, I wait, I get everything perfect, and I watch it all fall into place like dominos.

It took me a year.

A _year_.

A year of planning, observing, making things work for me, finding the right people, calling in the right favors. I couldn't bring him back with the remains of the fiancée brigade still around. We'd end up worse than where we started, and the Amazons would be at our necks before we could be back in Japan.

The solutions came, one at a time, sometimes not even by my own doing.

Ranma's speech stirred something in Daddy and Akane. Ryoga was out before I could even start removing him from the picture on my own.

I would have laughed if I wasn't missing Ranma.

The right words and subtle manipulations at the right times brought others together, and removed them as potential obstacles to Ranma's peaceful return.

The hardest was Akane, and _not_ because she's my sister.

Ok, maybe a _little_.

I didn't know who to hook her up with.

Even in my original plan, I wasn't going to get her with Ryoga. Too unstable, too prone to Ranma-centered violence.

Pig.

When Ryu Kumon returned, looking to join the Tendo dojo after he heard it was opening for classes, I _did_ laugh. Without the Yamasen-ken, he's only at Akane's level, which was a great help towards fixing them up.

When Ryoga showed up just _once_ after hearing what he had done with his cursed form, Ryu and Akane played whack-a-mole with him before he knocked the lost boy into high orbit. It was the first step toward their relationship.

After they had gotten together, I managed to pry Akane's feelings about Ranma out of her.

She missed him, but didn't care for him the way she used to.

I was almost amazed that she could even admit that she ever had feelings for him.

She didn't understand why Ranma had chosen Shampoo, but she _did_ understand why he didn't choose _her_. She saw herself in a different light, realizing how poorly she had treated Ranma.

Did you know it took Daddy and Genma six months of solid training to get her temper in check? And even _now_ she has her moments.

Sill, it was the last obstable.

Ryoga, gone. Akane, taken, happy, and enjoying it. Daddy and Genma good. Ukyo taken, and mostly over Ranma. Kodachi was after someone else, I didn't care who. Kuno still a freak, but you can't have everything, and he make me too much money to have him put under psychiatric evaluation. Besides, I want to keep him around as a gift for Ranma. Ranma enjoys beating him senseless. And if things around here were boring, Ranma might not like it. He does thrive on chaos.

All that aside, it's been eleven months, and I'm tired of not having him here.

The Amazons have had him for too fucking long, and I want him back.

It was a pain in the ass getting the sharpshooter's weapons through customs, especially since guns are illegal in Japan in the first place.

Turns out he's ex-military, personal guard of the Emperor. He could run through the town with dynamite and no one could tell him not to.

Only in Nerima…

Martial Arts Sharpshooter.

He doesn't kill people (anymore).

Fine by me. All I need is to get the damn jewel off. No one else could get close enough. No one else could even _try_. Ranma was the best _before_ he left. No telling how powerful he is now.

It took me a month to arrange everything and to get there.

I waited three days before I saw an opportunity, then we went to the village.

I told him what had changed. I asked him what was new with him. It was almost impossible to get any information beforehand.

I'm not trained, and even _I_ could feel his aura now, like a warm breeze on a cold day, and he was just _standing_ there. Not ready to fight, not summoning his battle aura, just _standing around_.

He was stronger than I had thought possible.

He could _sneeze_ Ryoga into submission, even before the piggy got his strength removed.

Thank Kami I went with the guy with the gun.

No kids.

No expectant wife.

Freakishly powerful.

No neko-ken anymore.

Still got a girl-side, but I don't mind that. Truth be told… I'd have been a little upset of she was gone. I don't want to admit it, but I've had several dreams involving his girl side. More about his boy-side than I can count, but occasionally…

There I go again.

All the techniques the Amazons had. No potions, but I wouldn't want them either.

When he mentioned Mousse, I forced myself not to say anything, the same way I had to force myself not to run to him when I first saw him again. We'd run into Mousse the day before, and had let him in on the plan.

Mousse hates the Amazons as much as I do.

They took both out loves, and slapped them together.

He didn't know about the jewel. I'd been prepared to talk him out of charging after Ranma like a demented fool, like he used to be. He's seen what Ranma's capable of now, and _knows_ he couldn't lay a finger on him. According to Mousse, his aura when he's asleep is bigger than his old battle aura was when he was fighting Saffron full out. Combine that with all the techniques he knows now…

Wonderful.

Mousse is waiting at the edge of the field.

When Ranma told me he loves his wife more each day, I felt like laughing again. Through the jewel, his ever-increasing love was really a festering, year-long hatred stronger than anything any of us felt, even more than my hatred and Mousse's combined. From his look of pure bliss, I do believe he wants them dead more than I do. I might hate them for taking him away, but if you think about it, not only did they take him against his will, but he's been a slave to a love that isn't real for a year.

And he knows it.

I was so very paranoid that somehow, Ranma would sense the bullet. He'd dodge, then everything would be over. He too good for a second chance at this.

I almost freaked when he dropped like he did.

I thought the shot had gone through his _head_.

Seems that his eternal love spiraling into it's true hatred in an instant was a bit much for his to handle, and he almost passed out when his real feelings came to the front.

Unable to help myself, I ran to him.

I could see it in his eyes.

Ranma was Ranma again.

When he staggered to up to his knees, I kissed him. I couldn't help it. I confessed. I don't mean just my feelings for him, I mean _everything_. All the scheming, the planning, everything I had done to get him back.

He loved me too. He told me so.

I told him he was mine; and not the Amazons anymore.

Mentioning them had the effect I expected.

He was _pissed_.

His battle aura came up, blazing a deeper shade of red than I had ever seen, even on Akane.

Mousse joined us on the way to the village. Ranma had him guard me.

I told him I would be waiting him when he was done.

I watched Ranma raze the Amazon village to the ground. Watched as warrior after warrior fell. He didn't kill them, but left them either unconscious or disabled.

He didn't hold back.

Mousse kept them off of me. Ranma knew he could. Mousse had gotten better as well, and Hidden Weapons is impressive, especially when his current mastery makes what he used to be able to do look like a stage magician pulling rabbits out of a hat.

When Cologne fell, I laughed. Ranma sent her to the ground, broken and bleeding. Mousse delivered the final strike when Ranma turned his back on her. I saw the savage grin on his face when he did it.

Shampoo came, wielding her marriage sword. The look on her face when the devastating enemy turned out to be the man she had married by oath of that very sword was so priceless.

I wish I'd had my camera.

It was even better when I held up the severed pig-tail for her to see, with the reversal jewel still in it.

She charged Ranma.

She never stood a chance.

He took the sword from her before she had a chance to finish the first strike.

And cut her in half.

In _half_.

We left after that.

Mousse joined the Musk. They were delighted to take in a warrior of his caliber, especially one that had a hand in crushing one of their enemies. Last time I heard from him, he was actually seeing a girl. Imagine that. She's descended from eagles. He told me he went back to Jusenkyo and dropped himself into the spring of drowned eagle himself.

It fixed his eyesight up to what most people consider normal.

Ranma and I went back to Japan.

It took some convincing on my part. Ranma thought he had dishonored himself in a big way. He'd been sleeping with Shampoo for a year.

I asked him if he'd ever been with her as a girl. He said no.

I dragged him to the bed in the airport hotel, despite his sputtering protesting, and had him in both forms.

I wanted to prove to him that I didn't care about his imagined dishonor.

It worked.

He's with me now.

They family took it better than I thought.

Akane and Ryu wanted to declare war on the Amazons, but settled after I told them that Cologne and Shampoo were dead, and everyone else was either in a cast or was sporting a concussion. Ranma got eyeballed a little after it was revealed that he had been the one to kill Shampoo, but all I had to say was ask Akane what she would do if Ryoga had slipped the jewel onto her and then had taken her to his bed. She was a little more understanding after that. She tried to flatten him after I told her that I'd already slept with him, and she discovered first-hand that Ranma _will_ hit girls.

Nodoka's upset that there are no grandchildren, but I told her that eventually, I'll be having some, after college. She's fine with that, so long as I recognize that she will spoil them rotten.

Ukyo made a half-hearted attempt at playing the fiancée, but relented after I latched into him at her restaurant, and all his did was blush a little and kiss me. I think being able to talk to him again helped her get over him the rest of the way. She's happy with Konatsu, thought he _still_ won't ditch the formal wear.

Kodachi doesn't care; she's still going after her new crush. It's _Mikado Senzenin_. Poor bastard. Ranma thinks he deserves it. Kuno went ape-shit over the reappearance of his pig-tailed girl. Ranma summarily trashed the bokken-loving fool, giggling as she did it. I was right; he _does_ think its fun. He left Kuno trying to hug an illusion of herself, something called the Cat's-something-or-other. Some Amazon technique. I didn't care what it was called, but I did take several pictures of him diving through it in an attempted embrace, only to eat pavement on the other side.

Genma thought that the fact that Ranma had allowed them to somehow slip the damned jewel into his hair in the first place was a sign that he was slipping in his training. Ranma crushed him like a bug. Then he sent him flying into the walls by flicking him with his fingers. After the fifth time, Genma stopped trying to get back up.

Kasumi is simply happy that I'm happy. Doctor Tofu wanted to examine Ranma for any side-effects of being under the jewel for so long, but declared him perfectly fit. He was glad to hear that the Neko-ken is long gone. Genma was upset at that, moaning about what a waste it was, but Ranma flicked him into the walls again until he shut up.

Daddy went overboard, demon head in full swing. Ranting about how Ranma had dishonored himself, and would marry Akane that very second, for the good of the schools, blah, blah, blah… Akane yelled at him until he cried. Ranma started flicking his fingers in his direction. I threatened to bankrupt him. Kasumi managed several disapproving looks. Nodoka said Ranma should marry me and keep Akane as a mistress, how very manly.

She was ignored.

Right as Daddy seemed about to erupt into Mount Saint Tear Factory, Kasumi told him what they were going to name her daughter, and why. He went into emotional overload, and passed out. When he came to, he cried for a few minutes, and then did what he always does: pretend that everything around him is normal. We _did_ have to talk him out of the immediate wedding, though. The others might have chased Ranma off with that tactic, and I refuse to follow in their footsteps.

Ranma settled in, and sleeps in my room with me now. We try to keep our hands off of each other, and he succeeds a lot, but my hands wander when I'm not paying attention.

Amazons know more than fighting techniques, I'll say that. Ranma always was a fast learner, too…

The wedding in being planned for early next year. I wanted to have it later, in following with my not-chasing-Ranma-off belief, but he said he wanted it to be on the day that I freed him from the Amazons. I reminded him it was also the day he left and married Shampoo, to which he replied that that was fine. This way he would have a reason to enjoy that day, not hate it.

He teaches at the dojo with Daddy, and has begun working on ki-techniques with Akane. Genma _still_ flings himself at students at random. Akane and Ryu are still going out, and occasionally Akane makes some attempt at keeping Ranma from my bed. She never succeeds.

Ryoga showed up again, and after Ryu and Akane beat him senseless, Ranma took him home, ignoring the blows Ryoga rained down in his head.

I think it was a sign that the old Ranma is really here. He always was very forgiving. The Amazons simply went too far. They have paid for their mistake.

And Ranma's with me.

Nothing else matters.

* * *

End 

I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it could use some expanding, and leaving the second chapter the way it was did seem kind of a cheap way out. I have no plans to go further with this. I had intended it to be a one-shot, but after writing this part, I feel that it compliments the first chapter very well.


End file.
